1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for controlling a neighboring service device through a smart terminal based on near field communication (NFC) and a device control system using the same. In the method, when a user places a smart terminal near a service device in a state in which control codes (for example, web contents or extension module) are previously provided in the service device, NFC automatically activated to set a communication channel, the smart terminal is handed over to a secondary network (for example, wireless LAN), and a web contents execution program (for example, browser) loads web contents from the service device or an extension module is installed in the smart terminal to control the service device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the use of a smart terminal such as a smart terminal or smart pad has widely spread, and a variety of attempts to control a variety of electronic devices through such a smart terminal have been made by steps. For such a control operation, device control software and a driver program, which are designed for a target electronic device, should be installed in the smart terminal, and software provided as a package should be additionally installed in the target electronic device. Then, the target electronic device may be controlled.
As such, when software should be previously installed in a smart terminal to control a specific electronic device through the smart terminal, the entire process may become complicated. In particular, when such a preparation process is not previously performed, the smart terminal cannot control the electronic device at all. In this case, the utilization of the smart terminal inevitably decreases. Furthermore, a user of the smart terminal should prepare device control software for each device. Furthermore, since various operation systems such as android and iOS may be used in smart terminals, manufacturers which develop electronic devices should develop software for each of the operation systems.
Meanwhile, much research has been actively conducted on technology utilizing NFC. The NFC refers to a near field wireless access standard using magnetic induction between neighboring devices. As an open platform technology standardized in ECMA-340 and ISO/IEC 18092, the NFC is a touch-based technology in which when a user touches a smart terminal by the finger, different devices are connected to each other and which transmits data at a maximum rate of 212 kbps in the range of 20 cm by using a frequency of 13.56 MHz. It is expected that the NFC will be utilized for electronic products such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, a handheld, and a personal computer. Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention provide a technology capable of overcoming the problems of the conventional technology by using the NFC.